Getting What's Good for Me
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Rouge and Shadow had a hurtful fight with each other, and now neither of them are sure about the other. But when someone tries to hurt Rouge, will Shadow save her?


**Hey there everybody! Got another Shadouge oneshot songfic here for you all. I had the basic idea for this for a while, but only now have I finally figured out a story for it! Yay! I do not own Shadow, Rouge, or any related stuff like that. I don't own the song either. I don't know who sings it, though (I heard it on a burned disc I got for my birthday), but give them credit for the song! Enjoy.

* * *

**

It was around eleven p.m, and the sky outside was pitch black. The stars were blotted out by clouds, and a layer of smoke hung around the city. Bright lights from night-time businesses burnt brightly, particularly those of Club Rouge.

Inside, a snow white bat by the name of Rouge slowly walked around, checking in on the staff and customers. She was the club's owner, but she didn't usually do a check-in like this. Tonight, though, she needed something to keep her mind busy.

"Hey Rouge," greeted one of the waitresses. "You look depressed. Something up?"

"Just a rough night, that's all," Rouge replied. As a matter of fact, it had been a very tough night for her. A few hours prior, she had been in quite an argument with Shadow, or as he was called around the club, Rouge's boyfriend. The two had quite a nasty fight, and now…Rouge let out a sigh, trying to forget what happened.

"You know, some of the guests are bored," the waitress pointed out. "How about you sing a song? Your voice is one of the best I've ever heard, and it could get your problem off your chest." Rouge pondered this for a moment.

"That isn't a half bad idea," The boss bat admitted. "I suppose I could give it a go." Rouge turned towards the stage, flicking on some of the stage lights as she walked up there. The crowd began to silence as Rouge picked up the mike.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked. The crowd cheered happily, a good sign. "Well then, you're in for a treat. I'm singing tonight, alright?" More cheers erupted from the crowd. Rouge kept on her fake smile, even though she wasn't really sure of this. Suppressing a sigh, Rouge cleared her throat to sing.

_I ain't no Queen of Hearts, I go through stages_

_I fall in love, and complicate it_

_Yeah, you know the feeling_

_Without much hope, just blind ambition_

_Pretending that there's nothing missing_

_I always kept believing_

_That more, I thought if I had more_

_I wouldn't get so bored_

_Oh, but everything just left me empty_

_Love walking in and out of my door_

_Wasn't good enough no more_

_When I don't trust myself, life really sucks_

_First time, I thought, but I didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it_

_So this time, I'm gonna' do a different curse_

_I know, I know, I know_

_If I put everything I have into it_

_Eventually_

_I'm gonna' get what's good for me_

As Rouge sang this, she realized something. This song was true for her. She had many boys before this that she believed she loved, but she could never stay with them. Rouge just kept going from one guy to the next, hoping to find the right one. The more she had, though, the faster she lost them. With Shadow, she had hoped things would be different, but…

_"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't understand anything! You're just a slutty little whore, you know that?"_

Rouge managed to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. How could anyone say that and not be serious? The way he had screamed it at her made it obvious: They were through.

* * *

The black hedgehog made his way through the crowd, trying to get himself to an empty table. After a lot of pushing and shoving, Shadow finally found himself a lone seat to sit at. He needed time to think about what had happened. He and Rouge had fought earlier, and they hadn't been nice about it at all. 

"It was her own fault," Shadow muttered to himself. "She started it. She insulted me and Maria." He kept trying to convince himself of this as he noticed Rouge walk onto the stage. Unlike those around him, the Ultimate Lifeform could see straight through her fake smile. She was upset. She shouldn't be up there, for she was on the verge of breaking down. The song she began to sing only convinced him of this even more. Shadow closed his eyes, trying to keep his memories and his conscience at bay.

_I'm just trying to be creative_

_But everyone's so opinionated_

_They try to tell me what I'm feeling_

'_Cause one man's trump's another's treasure_

_When it's done, it's hard to measure_

_Or keep from believing_

_That more, if only I had more_

_I wouldn't get so bored_

_Oh, but I know it's gonna' leave me empty_

_Life walking in and out of my door_

_Wasn't good enough no more_

_When I don't trust myself, I'm gonna' get stuck with it_

_First time, I thought, but I didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it_

_So this time, I'm gonna' do a different curse_

_I know, I know, I know_

_If I put everything I have into it_

_Eventually_

_I'm gonna' get what's good for me_

Crimson eyes snapped open. Was she serious about this? Damn it, she was the most beautiful woman anywhere! She couldn't seriously have problems with getting men. They followed her everywhere! Even he had been duped, but he was now smarter than that.

_"Why can't you just get over Maria already? She's dead, and she isn't coming back, so stopping being such an ass over it!"_

The fight had been over Shadow. It had started simple: Rouge had asked Shadow why he looked so glum. He had told her he was thinking of Maria, and she had joked about it. He had taken offense to this, and then…it just escalated out of control.

"Who needs her anyways?" Shadow asked himself. "Beauty doesn't count for nothing if you don't have the attitude to back it up." That was what made the difference between whores and actual women, in his opinion. He didn't need Rouge the Bat to keep himself together.

* * *

Both of the heartbroken lovers were trying to cope with the whole thing. Rouge continued her song, Shadow listened, and both thought the same thing: It's over. With heavy hearts, the two trudged on, both unaware of a group of thugs in the corner of the room. They had wandered over drunk from a nearby bar. What was worse, they had a gun, and they were going to use it. 

Rouge tried to keep from crying, but it was hard. Half of her was in the song, and the other was trying not to seem weak. Weakness always made things worse in a heartache.

'_Cause I don't want to live my life wondering_

_If only, I woulda', I shoulda', I coulda', but I didn't_

_Cause I only blame myself_

_Yeahahah, ahnahnah_

_First time, I thought, but I didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it_

_So this time, this time, this time_

_Yeah, if I put everything I have into it_

_Eventually_

_I'm gonna' get what's good for me, ooooh_

_And I, I didn't do it_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it_

_So this time, I'm gonna' do a different curse_

_I know, I know, I know_

_If I put everything I have into it_

_Eventually_

_I'm gonna' get what's good for me, for me_

_Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah, I know_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm gonna' do it, do it, I know I know_

_Yeah, alright, that's when I really blew it_

_I'm gonna' do a different curse, I know_

_I'm gonna' get what's good for me_

The song ended, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Shadow was silent, only watching. Part of him wanted to cheer too, to go and congratulate her success. The black hedgehog kept telling himself no, he had to get over her. He couldn't go back, not after how they fought. That would show he was desperate. Weak. He couldn't do that.

Rouge sighed, hoping to rush off-stage. But, she could not. Too many eyes were on her, cheering happily. Luckily, some of the crowd had begun to disperse, seeing as it was nearing midnight. The white bat suddenly realized something. Tears were falling down her face. She couldn't let them see this! Rouge began to rush offstage.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow. The drunkards in the back pulled out their guns. They took aim at the pretty sobbing bat, and fired. A certain black hedgehog noticed out of the corner or his eye, and began to run as the bullet was fired. On instinct, he ran onto the stage, and shoved Rouge out of the line of fire. Rouge seemed to fall in slow motion, watching as the bullet meant for her ripped into the flesh on Shadow's shoulder.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried, pushing herself off the floor as time seemed to resume its normal speed. The nearby crowd was frantic, people running left and right for the exits. Some of the waitresses went to call 9-1-1, but Rouge instead went over to Shadow's side.

"Shadow, are you okay?" The white mistress asked him. Shadow nodded, groaning a little as Rouge assisted him up. His shoulder throbbed with pain, blood beginning to flow from it.

"I'll live," Shadow mumbled. "Are you okay?" Rouge frowned, seeing his wound

"Fine," Rouge replied. "But why Shadow?"

"Why what?" Shadow asked.

" Why did you save me? I thought you…" Rouge trailed off for a bit. "You called me a whore. You acted like you cared more about Maria's death than me." Shadow stared silently for a minute.

"Well, maybe I was a little harsh," he admitted. "But I couldn't let them hurt you. And, about earlier, I didn't mean what I said. It's just that, what you said about Maria…"

"Don't worry about it now Shadow," Rouge said, putting an arm around him to support him up. "Those thugs already left, and the police will put them in their place when they show up. We'll get to the hospital to get your arm fixed up, and we can take it from there, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Shadow admitted as the bat helped him stand. "And Rouge? I…I'm sorry about what I said."

"I'm sorry too Shadow," Rouge admitted. "After this is all over, let's make sure to get it right this time." The two smiled at each other. There was hope for love after all.

* * *

**I finished! Yay! That wasn't too bad, was it? I hope I didn't make them too OOC at the end. I always worry about that. And if anyone knows who did the song, and what it's called, please tell me! Anyway, please tell me how it went! See ya' later!**


End file.
